Little Magician
by A Sociopath With the Phonebox
Summary: Yen Sid has sent one of his own students to Hogwarts to better practice his magic: Donald Duck. Slight AU. Goes along with Harry's first year. Pre-KHBBS. T for some language. Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

Headmaster Dumbledore received an owl one week before term started at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He smiled when he opened it, reading the familiar scrawl of an old friend.

* * *

_My Dear Friend Albus,_

_As you know, I keep watch over the dark forces in the worlds, and have taken many students as my own. However, I have a student of mine who is quite talented in magic, but cannot seem to control it properly, despite his best efforts. I am sending him to Hogwarts to learn how to control his talents, but I ask you be aware of his… special condition. _

_I have enclosed the information on the next paper. See to it that only the staff at Hogwarts see this. You need not worry about his supplies; I shall provide them._

_Your Friend,_

_Yen Sid._

* * *

Dumbledore smiled as he read over his friend's letter, then over the information of his new student. He chuckled as the door opened, and the Deputy Headmistress, Professor McGonagall, walked in. "Ah, Minerva, so great to see you."

"Albus, I was looking through the list of first-year students, and there is one more than accounted for." McGonagall handed a paper over to him and pointed to a name written on it. "Who is that?"

"Ah, yes. He is a former student of an old friend, Master Yen Sid; do you remember him?" Dumbledore asked her, and she nodded. "Well, he apparently is talented in magic, but cannot seem to wield it properly. Yen Sid asked us to take him on and tutor him. As his name implies, he is… a bit different than you or I, but that will be taken care of, I'm sure."

McGonagall nodded slightly. "I see. Well, Albus, I'll be making sure things are prepared for the first-years' arrival in two weeks. Good day." She took the parchment from the table and left to go back to her office.

Dumbledore scrawled out a reply for Yen Sid and sent it with the owl that came with the first notice. He smiled, the sun glinting off his half-moon glasses; two very important people were attending his school in two weeks.

The first was Harry Potter, the only boy alive to escape the Dark Lord Voldemort's killing curse.

The second was Yen Sid's former student, Donald Duck


	2. Chapter 2

In the Mysterious Tower, Yen Sid received a reply from Dumbledore concerning Donald's studies and the following year at Hogwarts;

* * *

_My Dear Friend Yen Sid, _

_I am willing to accept Donald Duck into my school, given he is properly prepared for his lessons and being away for an entire year. The staff have been notified of his arrival and will use necessary precautions that his home goes unmentioned by them. This also means he himself cannot mention the presence of other worlds. If he wishes to talk about his home, he is to say that he lives in America- their wizarding school never was top-notch._

_I recommend you use the Unbreakable Transfiguration spell- the one that can only be removed by the one who casts it- for precautionary reasons about his appearance. I have faith in your ability to obtain the items you need, since you know exactly where to get them from our own time in Hogwarts. __I have enclosed a list of supplies for the next year on the next page._

_The term begins September the first, and he is to board Platform 9 3/4 before the train leaves at 11 AM on the nose; it would be a shame if he was late._

_Your Friend,_

_Albus Dumbledore._

* * *

Yen Sid set the letter down and stood from his desk, attracting the attention of his three pupils- Mickey, Donald, and Goofy.

Mickey was a twelve-year-old mouse who was the heir to the throne of Disney Town. Being the oldest, he was the most talented in magic and in some ways the smartest. He didn't study magic to only be a magician, however, as he also wished to be a Keyblade wielder when he grew older. As a place holder for the Keyblade, he used a magic staff. He was the leader of sorts of their little group, as he always made the decisions on where to go and always arrived at the tower for lessons first, despite being very simple spoken, lighthearted and frequently being unable to place a name to a face.

Donald was an eleven-year-old duck with enormous potential in magic and wisdom, though he hardly had the ability to say the spells correctly or control his temper long enough for them to work. He wished to be 'the best magician any of the worlds have ever seen', and spent most of his time reading up on spells and practicing them the best he could without setting anything on fire. His best spell was summoning his magic staff, since it was completely wordless and only really required tons of focus, which he could do. Though he was very reckless and often aggressive, he tended to be protective and caring of Mickey and Goofy when push came to shove.

Goofy was a ten-year-old dog who, being the youngest, was not very talented in magic or very bright study-wise, but made up for that with unending loyalty, strength and uncanny powers of observation. Like Donald, his best spell was summoning his weapon of choice, a round shield, and was almost always spot-on, though sometimes it would miss and hit him in the head. He had expressed his wanting for being a knight in service of the King of Disney Town several times despite not liking violence, but other than that, had the qualifications to be one. He tended to be the glue that held the trio together, as he never argued with and only stated good things about people.

They all watched their mentor with rapt attention as he spoke. "As you know, I have asked my good friend, Albus Dumbledore, to take on Donald at his school, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, to better train him in magic. He has just sent a letter in reply, and agreed to have him there for at least one year."

All three of his pupils let out a shout of joy, and Mickey and Goofy ran up and hugged Donald, congratulating him. Yen Sid knocked on his desk and they went silent again.

"The term starts two weeks from today. I have until then to prepare you, Donald, for your schooling; tomorrow and the day after, I will talk to you in private about it. That is all for today." He waved his hand and dismissed them.

Mickey, Donald and Goofy all stood at attention and bowed, saying, "Thank you, Master Yen Sid." They stood back up and went to their room at the base of the tower, allowing Yen Sid to reply to Albus's letter in peace. Not another word was spoken until they got to their room, and when they did, Mickey and Goofy began to once again congratulate their friend.

"Gawrsh, Donald, ya must be really proud of yourself!" Goofy smiled. "Gettin' into a fancy magic school doesn't happen every day."

"Y'know, Goofy, I thought it would, since, I dunno, there's an _entire school_ dedicated to it?" Donald pointed out. "Still, it should be fun, seeing a new world and all. I just hope I can actually cast the spells correctly…"

Mickey placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, pal. You'll do fine."

Donald gave a ghost of a smile as Goofy yawned and said, "Well, I'm gonna go to sleep. See ya in the mornin'." He then climbed the ladder to his bunk and crawled under the covers, falling asleep almost instantly.

"'Night, Goof." Mickey stood up and walked over to his bed on the other wall. "'Night, Don."

"'Night, Mick." Donald sleepily sat down on his own bed underneath Goofy's and blew out the candlelight, casting the room into almost complete darkness, save the moon. They all fell asleep eventually, despite Goofy' loud snores breaking through the silence of the night, and waited for morning to come with its promise of being one day closer to Hogwarts.

* * *

_Sorry this chapter took a while! I was exceedingly busy with work for the past few weeks and just couldn't find the time to post this. I'll try to do better in the future. I got really, really happy writing this chapter just imagining what Mickey, Donald and Goofy would look like as twelve, eleven and ten-year-olds, respectively. :3_


End file.
